


Kisses

by praiafrost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praiafrost/pseuds/praiafrost
Summary: #犬狼24字母挑战## K, kisses当时想的很简单，不知道为什么写出来就成这样了。犬狼对我而言总是笼着一层雨雾，带着绝望的灰色，是破碎、不完整的。但那之中有光存在，就足够了。





	Kisses

雷木思的记忆总是潮湿的，如伦敦一个朦胧的雨夜。

他一生最为快乐的回忆都发生在霍格华兹，即使是面临身份认同危机的少年时代。

拥有平淡，甚至可以说是波澜不兴的性格，狼人的身份让他受尽常人无法经历的苦楚。雷木思有时会想，就连家庭小精灵都活得比他有尊严，毕竟他们甘之如饴，不需假饰。

詹姆、天狼星、彼得、莉莉、隆巴顿…他们的存在点亮了他黯淡蒙尘的生命，雷木思有幸遇见邓不利多，他一生的老师。

在三人都成为化兽师后，真实的自己无所遁形，雷木思亦不再将自己深锁於无尽的月夜之中，而是一点一滴地探出指尖，以心相交。

天狼星从来都不同。

他的优秀、骄傲、自信、恣意，包括毅然离开家族的决定，雷木思幻想著他拥有的一切，天狼星的一切。

而天狼星带着阳光走入他蜷缩的黑夜，成了他生命中唯一的光源。

First kiss

霍格华兹的夏日格外恼人，聽不见蝉鸣，只有热血激昂的魁地奇球赛、人头攅动的餐厅、猫头鹰掉了满地的羽毛，雷木思热得浑身发软，低血压令他头晕目眩。

为了躲开詹姆•碍事的•波特，天狼星和雷木思躲到湖边，背倚著巨大的树干，懒懒地打发时间。

他们的双腿交叠在一起，黑亮的皮鞋倒映著湖面的闪烁，无端刺得眼睛发痠，雷木思阖起因配合劫盗事业而搁置许久的小说，向后倚著一丛枝幹，闭目休息。

光影在年轻的脸上肆意攀爬，随风飘落，斑驳枝蔓零碎成诗。

葛来分多的院袍脱去当成坐垫，天狼星从不好好穿背带裤，只一肩鬆垮地挂着黑色的细带，白衬衫解开两颗釦子，露出苍白的肌肤。

雷木思半闭着眼，褐色的眼仁盛著半透明的琥珀，乱七八糟地想著四季不断向对方告白的的女孩们。

“喂。”天狼星突然低下头，过长的黑发尾端鬈曲，撩得雷木思脸颊发癢，他睁开眼睛看著笼在影子里的男人，调皮的面容，格外像个孩子。

“幹嘛——” 被吻了，雷木思眨了眨眼，滑出一滴被阳光刺痛的泪水，还未来得及反应。

天狼星的唇还留着午餐焦糖布丁的味道，甜的发腻，直窜到鼻腔，令他眼眶发痠的味道。

Second one

“天狼星，聽著……”

“我必须去。”

天狼星隔开雷木思抓住袍子的手，转过身凝视著脸色苍白的男人，“佛地魔的爪牙很可能发现詹姆和莉莉了。”

雷木思抽回自己的手，发现自己难以察觉地颤抖著，他神经质地压住冰凉的手指，“但你是守密人啊，他们找不到莉莉的，只要你不说——”

低头看著自己只穿了一隻袜子的双脚，雷木思心裡清楚目前的情势已经糟到无以复加了，凤凰社的大半成员都已经沦陷，作为核心骨幹的他们至今能平安无事已是奇蹟。

莉莉必须要保护哈利，要是他们的藏身处被发现了——

“我会回来的。”天狼星朝他靠近了一步，摩挲著雷木思苍白的脸，他的自信从未因现实卸下，勾起的唇角让他想起葛来分多交谊厅温暖的炉火。

雷木思抬起双手覆上天狼星的，深吸一口气，睁开紧闭的双眼，看见天狼星深灰色瞳孔里的自己。

“我很害怕。”

“隆巴顿他们也——”雷木思聽出来他声音里的颤抖，停了停，“我快要无法相信白天会到来了。”

天狼星反握住他的手，“Moony, ”接近他仰起的脸，轻吻他的嘴角，“相信我就够了。”

他抚著雷木思横过面颊的疤痕，紧绷的肌肤微微发红，不久前凤凰社和食死徒的对战时被贝拉雷斯壮割下的伤痕，黑魔法的痕迹无法以普通的咒术消除。

 

在天狼星跨上摩托飞离的同时，雷木思聽到心脏深处绽开裂缝的声音。

 

Third one

“彼得才是守密人！我不可能、我怎么会背叛他们？背叛詹姆和莉莉？”

天狼星瘦骨嶙峋的身体剧烈地颤抖，他握成拳的手用力槌著大腿，“詹姆和莉莉因为他！我因为他被关在阿兹卡班，那么多年——”

雷木思怔怔地站在一旁，背倚著门框，过了这么多年，他一直走不出来的噩梦竟然是被捏造出来的？

幻觉和现实，他已分不清了吗？

“雷木思，我不该让詹姆换人的，是我害了他们——因为我该死的以为自己很聪明！”

曾经乌黑柔滑的长发纠结成束，凌乱地散在肩上，眼前的人年轻时耀眼夺目的光芒幾乎褪尽，只有脊樑仍挺得笔直，雷木思一步一步走向他蹲坐的角落，很慢很慢。

双臂迟疑地环过男人的腰际，缓慢而坚定，和他此刻的心跳相和，雷木思把脸埋到天狼星的肩头，彷彿他们仍是当初天不怕地不怕的劫盗，在交谊厅肆意谈笑，无惧未来。

“我一直不相信——你是他们口中的食死徒，”雷木思幾乎是喟叹著说道，心乱成一团蓬草，他无力去梳理，只能顺从自己的心。

天狼星仍低著头，身体的颤抖逐渐停止，过了良久，雷木思拉起他覆在自己手上的手，移至唇边，轻吻他的掌心。

“不要再离开了。“

Last one

雨。

雷木思扬起头，阴郁的灰色漫延无边，他抱紧装满麵包的纸袋，等在不时飘进雨滴的贝客烘焙坊门外。

在第三次被推门而出的客人撞得踉跄后，雷木思决定跑进雨幕中。

贝客烘焙坊是天狼星的爱店，他在逃亡时期曾吃过一次这家位于伦敦市郊的麵包店，从此唸唸不忘。

雷木思任务的地点刚好在附近，便想著帮无法出门的天狼星买回去。

不知道为什么雷木思没有使用防水的咒语，偶尔“麻瓜”一些，能感受到不一样的世界。

久未修剪的头发湿淋淋地黏在脸上，雷木思摆动着头甩去雨滴，皮鞋不时踏入水坑，啪嗒啪嗒地发出声音。

天狼星经常在洗澡后摆头甩去水珠，衬著他的一头黑发，像极了一隻大黑狗。思及此，雷木思忍不住露出微笑，想像著天狼星在他身边，穿著一身湿透的黑袍，锋利的下颔滴著水珠。

他一定会抱怨的。“Moony，你老是做这些稀奇古怪的事，麻瓜的生活多无趣啊。”他或许会耸肩，“我不是歧视他们，但麻瓜太狭隘了，你懂吧？像莉莉的妹妹，真可怕不是吗？”

但他还是会在雷木思身边，在寒凉的雨中，他是唯一的暖源。

雷木思忽然很想他。

想他懒洋洋地窝在壁炉旁，指使著不情願的怪角跑上跑下，胸口放著一本翻旧的书。

想他束起长发，站在厨房摆弄著食物，做着能入口但绝不好吃的菜。

想他瘦削的身体，摸上去突出的肋骨。

想他满布伤痕的手指，握著魔杖的指节磨出硬茧，是一个巫师的手。

雷木思想起他学生时期的样子，教授们虽然对他头疼不已，但无一不认为他会成为本世纪最强大的巫师之一。

不能再想下去了，雷木思忽然移形换影到布莱克大宅前。

“雷木思！”天狼星兴奋的声音叫著他的名字，“哈利他们在神秘部门，邓不利多让我出动了！”

“什么？”贝客的麵包被撞到地上，散了一地。

雷木思没心情捡起他们，他抓住在眼前绕来绕去的天狼星，“你现在不能出去！”

“少来这套！”天狼星愣了一下，怒气从他竖起的眉毛显现，“我收到了任务！你要违令吗？”

雷木思沉默著，他看著天狼星拾起扔在沙发上的长袍，匆忙地套上，“我和你一起去。“

天狼星的动作停了停，深灰色的眼珠看著他，“当然了。”

“你怎么湿透了？”天狼星牵起他冻得发颤的手，雷木思才发觉他站立的区域已印上深深的水渍。

寒冷被一下子驱走，天狼星施了一个无杖乾燥咒。

“快走吧，哈利在等我们。”

天狼星转身要推开门，雷木思仍站著不动，他只好回身，“怎么了？”

雷木思紧闭着唇，盯着脚底的圆形水渍，忽然抬起头，凑近低头看他的天狼星，深深地亲吻。

天狼星很快反应过来，激烈地回吻，雷木思紧紧地抱著对方，两人的唇齿交缠捨不得离开彼此。

气喘吁吁地结束亲吻，天狼星抚过他散在眼前的碎发，“我知道你在担心什么。  
”

“我们要替詹姆和莉莉保护哈利啊。”

“不会有事的。”

 

雷木思看著帘幕后消失的身影，他想，你又骗我。

耳边是哈利撕心裂肺的叫声，雷木思只觉得他胸口心脏的位置崩塌成一个空洞，风从中呼啸而过。

白天被黑夜吞噬殆尽，他的太阳再也不会升起了。

眼前弥漫着一层雾气，像伦敦的雨，雷木思想，真冷。

Had I not seen the Sun  
I could have borne the shade  
But Light a newer Wilderness  
My Wilderness has made——


End file.
